Mario vs Wario: Full Moon
Mario vs Wario: Full Moon is a 2.5D platformer developed with the assistance of Nightcap Devs. for the Nintendo Switch. Plot Wario is inside his castle taking a nap on top of stacks of coins. He wakes up and yawns before looking around. He is proud of all the money that the gathered during his adventures, but he still wants to gather more. Wario then grabs his laptop and starts looking for a way to earn a lot of money. He then sees a page about the moon. Wario starts reading through the page and he eventually finds a picture of a ruby. According to the article, the ruby is known as the 'Comet Ruby". and is capable of granting the wishes of whoever has it. Determined to get his hands on it, Wario makes his way to the garage. He then enters a spaceship he bought from Orbulon and takes flight. After a few minutes, he lands on the moon and starts tracking down the location of the ruby. After a long search inside a cave, he finally finds it. He grabs the ruby and starts laughing gloatingly, completely unaware that he set off a trap. He notices a bunch of debris falling from the sky and he quickly makes his way to the exit of the cave. Wario barely makes it out of the cave before it collapses. He then stares at the ruby and looks at an open area on the moon. Testing the ruby's power, he wishes for a castle on that open spot. in a flash, beam is fired from the ruby and this beam creates a giant castle. Wario starts laughing once again before making his way towards his new castle. A bunch of Lumas were watching him and they quickly flew away from the area. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are at home minding their own business. Suddenly, Mario hears a familiar voice talking to him. As Mario and Luigi turn around, a Launch Star appears in front of them. Mario and Luigi waste no time using the Launch Star. As they start flying towards the moon, Toad arrives on the scene and sees them flying away. Wondering where they're going, he also uses the Launch Star to follow them. The Mario Bros. arrive on the moon and see Rosalina floating in front of them. Rosalina explains to them that she saw Wario holding the Comet Ruby and using it to build a castle. The Mario Bros., knowing he's up to no good, agree to help Rosalina take the ruby away from Wario. As they prepare to leave however, Toad lands right behind them and asks what they're doing. After explaining the situation again, the Lumas show the Mario Bros. some homemade space suits. Despite them not needing it, they put on these space suits just for the fun of it and are off to a new adventure, with Rosalina following them. Meanwhile, Wario is in his new castle laughing and swimming in a sea of money. He then realizes that there might be a chance that the Mario Bros. will eventually find out what he's doing. So in case that happens, he uses the Comet Ruby to create an army of enemies. Gameplay The game plays almost exactly like the previous 2D games. Because the game takes place on the Moon Kingdom, most of the levels are in low gravity. This makes the characters very floaty. This game also uses a couple of elements from the Super Mario Galaxy series. All of the characters can perform the Galaxy Spin and the Homing Ground Pound. To complete a level, you simply need to reach the Power Moon at the end of the level. Characters 'Playable' 'Enemies' 'Bosses' Items Worlds Gallery MarioVSWarioFullMoonLogo.png|The logo of the game. MvsWFLTutorialPullStar.png|Mario using Pull Stars. MarioVSWarioFullMoonTitleScreen.png|The title screen. Trivia *This game is based off the best ending in Wario Land II. Category:Nightcap Devs. Category:Mario Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Space games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Wario (series) Category:Wario Games